めいれい
by Miocchi
Summary: Perintah seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah mutlak. Haru tahu hal itu, tetapi kali ini ia tidak akan mematuhinya begitu saja. Tidak sebelum keinginannya juga terpenuhi./Fluff, AkashixOC(Haru)


**めいれい**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **selalu punya** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Warning** **!**

 **OOC,** **OC,** **t** **ypo(s),** **fluff, dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Awas!"

Haru menutup matanya secara refleks saat melihat sebuah bola berwarna oranye tengah mengarah cepat ke tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

 **Duk!**

Eh?

Tidak sakit...

Haru membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Penasaran akan sesuatu yang menghalangi laju bola basket barusan.

Manik heterokrom—ternyata Akashi.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat ke arah lapangan kemudian kembali menatap Haru setelah mengisyaratkan pada orang-orang disana bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ng... menemuimu," jawab Haru apa adanya.

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya samar. Tak biasanya gadis ini menemuinya saat sedang latihan. Apalagi ini sudah sangat sore. Kenapa dia belum pulang?

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawab si gadis dengan gelengan kepala, "aku hanya ingin melihat latihan Sei- _kun_ — …Tidak boleh, ya?" Haru bertanya balik dengan alis terangkat.

Akashi memperjelas tautan alisnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Haru barusan. Kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis itu sebelumnya lebih menarik perhatian Akashi.

Ingin melihat latihannya? Jangan bercanda. Haru punya pengalaman buruk dengan bola basket yang membuatnya takut dengan benda bulat tersebut dan Akashi mengetahui hal ini. Sangat tidak wajar jika sekarang gadis itu datang dengan sukarela ke tempat yang bisa dibilang sarangnya-benda-bulat-berwarna-oranye itu 'kan? Pasti bukan itu tujuannya kemari.

"—!" Akashi sedikit tersentak saat sebuah telapak tangan halus menempel dipermukaan kulit pipinya yang berkeringat.

"Ah, benar," gumam Haru pelan kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari sana. Akashi tidak begitu mendengarnya dengan jelas, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut.

"Tunggu di perpustakaan saja. Aku akan menemuimu di sana setelah selesai latihan," ucap Akashi sebelum kembali ke lapangan—melanjutkan latihannya—tanpa menunggu persetujuan Haru. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau melihat gadis itu ketakutan karena hal yang justru disenanginya.

"Aku di sini saja!" teriak Haru saat jarak Akashi semakin menjauh, mengingat bunyi decitan sepatu para anggota tim basket yang lain pasti akan menenggelamkan suaranya jika ia tidak berteriak.

Akashi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia yang absolut itu kali ini memilih untuk membiarkan kekeraskepalaan gadisnya menang sesaat.

Iya sesaat. Karena jika dirasa perlu, Akashi akan membuat gadis itu keluar dari sini. Bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

Haru kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Melihat bola oranye itu dilempar kesana-kemari membuat jantung Haru berdegup tak karuan. Mukanya memucat dan telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram lutut pun sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia selalu merasa kalau benda bulat itu bisa terlempar ke arahnya kapan saja.

'Sebentar lagi,' bisiknya menghibur diri, 'aku hanya harus bertahan sampai Sei- _kun_ selesai latihan.'

Percuma saja, berapa kalipun ia memberanikan diri menatap ke arah lapangan, perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu selalu datang menghampirinya. Karena itu, kali ini Haru memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepala dan memfokuskan diri pada sepatu yang dikenakannya saja.

Namun itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena selanjutnya—

"Keluar."

—Sebuah suara dingin bernada perintah tiba-tiba menyusup diantara bunyi decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola yang mendominasi pendengaran Haru.

Gadis itu mendongak dan mengerjapkan mata saat mendapati sang pemilik _emperor eye_ kini tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"—?"

Akashi menarik tangan Haru hingga berdiri dan menyeret gadis itu keluar dari gedung olahraga sebelum pertanyaan sempat lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu baru melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Haru setelah mereka sampai di luar gedung.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ujarnya kemudian dengan nada tajam, membuat gadis dihadapannya mengurungkan protes dan menghela napas.

" _Wakatta_." Haru mengangguk mengerti.

Ia tahu kalau itu adalah perintah mutlak dari Akashi yang selalu bisa mengalahkan kekeraskepalaannya. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Tidak sebelum ia juga mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Haru mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyum. Senyum yang selalu bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou—tanpa sadar— membuka celah pertahanannya.

"Sei- _kun_ juga," ucap si pemilik senyum dengan manik yang mengarah langsung pada heterokrom milik Akashi.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," lanjutnya sambil menangkup wajah Akashi dengan kedua tangan—membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu bereaksi dengan sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya.

Keringat Akashi lebih banyak dari saat pertama kali Haru melihatnya tadi, tetapi hal tersebut tak menghentikan si gadis musim semi untuk mendekatkan kepala Akashi kearahnya.

 **Tuk.**

Kening mereka saling bersentuhan dan rasa hangat yang berasal dari panas tubuh Akashi perlahan ikut menjalari permukaan kulit kening Haru.

" _Ne_ , kau demam, Seijuurou- _kun_. Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja," gumam Haru tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Akashi, membiarkan napas hangat pemuda itu menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

Sejak berpapasan dengan Akashi di jam istirahat pertama tadi, Haru sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya itu. Namun, jika Haru memintanya agar pulang lebih awal dan tidak ikut latihan hari ini secara langsung, pemuda itu pasti akan menolak dengan mudah—permintaannya akan kalah begitu saja dengan beberapa kata mutlak dari Akashi. Karena itu, meskipun harus menahan rasa takut terhadap bola basket, Haru memutuskan untuk tetap mengawasi Akashi hingga latihannya selesai. Agar permintaannya bisa dikabulkan oleh Akashi meskipun sebelumnya harus mengalah terlebih dahulu—dengan mematuhi perintah pemuda merah tersebut.

"Hn." Akashi memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan lembut Haru yang beberapa hari ini tidak bisa ia rasakan karena berbagai kesibukan di sekolah. Jarak mereka yang teramat dekat tak ayal membuat Akashi dapat mencium wangi bunga sakura yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya secara lebih leluasa. Wangi yang cukup membuatnya rindu belakangan ini.

Ah... jadi ini tujuan gadis keras kepala ini.

Ia ingin membuatnya seri, eh?

.

.

.

"Kau berkeringat dingin begitu hanya untuk ini?" dengus Akashi beberapa saat kemudian.

Eh?

"B-Bukan!" Haru menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membuat jarak dengan Akashi. Manik merah mudanya kini menatap ke arah lain dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi.

"Habisnya Sei- _kun_ tak akan menuruti permintaanku begitu saja 'kan?" tanyanya sebal.

Akashi kembali mendengus dan berbalik menuju pintu masuk gedung olahraga.

"Sei- _kun_ —!"

"Tunggu di sini. Aku ambil tas dulu," potong Akashi cepat.

"…Ya?" Tanya Haru ragu—takut-takut pendengarannya salah menangkap perkataan Akashi barusan.

"Kita pulang bersama," jelas Akashi sebelum mencapai pintu masuk gedung, "ini perintah."

Dan Haru tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

" _Hai_!" –Karena dengan senang hati, ia akan mematuhi perintah Akashi yang satu ini.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Akashi OOC bangetHAHAAAA /HEH

Langsung saja, minna, review onegaishimasu~


End file.
